


Gettin' Hitched

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, at least it wasn't in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: The first time Hanzo imagined his wedding, he imagined a serious, formal affair.  The second time, a small, happy ceremony with friends and family.How it actually happened?  Nothing like anything he could have imagined.





	Gettin' Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> I survived the semester! Hopefully that means I'll be able to do some more writing over the summer and get a few more fics out, starting with this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hanzo wakes up with a throbbing headache, soreness from his shoulders to his fingertips, a crick in his back, and a weight on his chest that’s making it hard to breath.  All in all, not the worst condition he’s been in but also not the best.

With way more effort than it should require, Hanzo drags a hand up to push off whatever is crushing him.  He runs into something solid, warm, and soft. Nice, but not helpful. He continues dragging his hand up until he slaps a face and someone grunts.

“Ow!  Stop fucking hitting me, asshole.”

Jesse? Yup, only one person has a nose that crooked, and hair that bristly, and can get away with calling him an asshole and still have Hanzo love him.

“Then get off me, jackass.”

Jesse slides off with a groan and buries his face in Hanzo’s side.  Well that’s one problem solved. Hanzo attempts to open his eyes but immediately shuts them again when they’re assaulted by bright sunlight coming through a window.  That discomfort takes a backseat though to the fact that from the very brief look Hanzo got of the room; he doesn’t recognize it.

“What the fuck happened last night?” Jesse mumbles.  “An’ why does it taste like somethin’ died in my mouth?”

That is the question.  What happened last night?  And where are they? Hanzo tries to remember but all he can recall is the two of them walking into that jazz club.  

The team was in New Orleans to intercept a shipment of illegal drugs coming into the port city.  What was supposed to be a week long sting turned into a two day takedown when the team boarded the first ship and instead of the fight they were expected, they got the traffickers surrendering at the first sign of trouble.  

Thoroughly confused by the low caliber criminals, but not ones to turn down an easy job, they cleaned out the ship, plus the two others that came in the next day, turned over all the drugs to the authorities, then returned to the safe house, unsure of what to do for the next five days.  They couldn’t fly straight back to Gibraltar because the Fareeha and the Orca had to go down to Peru with another team to prevent Talon from raiding and destroying Machu Picchu for god knows what reason. 

After two days of sitting around and waiting, Jesse had had enough.  He couldn’t understand why they were staying in the safe house instead of exploring the perfectly safe city, so he asked Hanzo to join him for a day on the town.  Hanzo, also feeling the cabin fever, gladly joined him. They spent the day walking around the city, their first proper date in what felt like months, and once the sun set they found their way to the famous French quarter and a lively little jazz club.

Hanzo’s memory gets hazy after that.  Something to do with fruity cocktails and bourbon shots he thinks?  Everything after that is just black, which does not bode well.

“Where are we?”  Hanzo asks. 

Jesse lifts his head and blearily looks around the room.  “A hotel? I think?”

“I surmised that.  Which hotel?”

“Fuck if I know sweetheart.”  Jesse’s head falls back into the sheets and he mumbles, “Don’t rightly remember anythin’ after that lavender martini.”

Hanzo groans and drags a hand down his face, but flinches and hisses out a curse when something catches on his bridge piercing.  He cracks his eyes open, then flings them open when he sees it.

It being a cheap pink plastic ring, jammed down to the second knuckle of his left ring finger.

Foggy memories of bad organ music and tripping over wooden church pews get stirred up and Hanzo feels his heart rate pick up.

Oh shit.

“Jesse.”

“Honey, I’m sorry.  I don’t remember jack shit.”

“Jesse.”

“Please, jus’ give me a few more hours of sleep to get rid of this hangover an’ I swear we’ll figure shit out.”

“McCree!”

“What!?”  Jesse says with irritation in his voice and annoyance in his face, that is until he sees the almost panicked expression on Hanzo’s face.  He follows Hanzo’s gaze and his frustration melts away as he locks on to the plastic ring. 

The implications of the ring slowly make their way through Jesse’s alcohol soaked brain until it clicks.  With a tight feeling in his gut, he pulls his own left hand out from under the pillows and finds a similarly cheap blue plastic ring stuck halfway down the metal finger.

“Oh.  So that’s what we did last night…”

Hanzo doesn’t respond.  He just looks at Jesse’s ring while the panic inside continues to rise.  Jesse sees this and attempts to calm him down the best way he knows how: by talking and joking.

“Well, it’s not like we hadn’t  _ not _ talked ‘bout this before.”

“Jesse McCree, dirty talk while you were balls deep in me does not count!”

“Okay I’ll give you that, but it would be worse?  It could be a Vegas wedding?”

“And New Orleans is any better!?”

Hanzo takes a few deep, unsteady breaths, then bolts off the bed and into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him with a definitive thud.  

Jesse sighs and swings his legs over the edge of the bed.  Well, that could have gone better.

In the bathroom Hanzo forces the ring off his ringer and clutches at the sink in an attempt to calm himself down.  Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out. 

He’s doesn’t even know why he’s so worked up about this.  This hangover certainly isn’t helping either. Of all the people in the world to get accidentally married to while drunk, at least it was his boyfriend.  And the idea of being with Jesse for the rest of his life doesn’t actually sound that bad. Maybe it’s because this was done without any planning, any talking.  Maybe it’s because this was a huge decision and he can’t even completely remember it. 

Okay, yea, he knows exactly why he’s so upset, but it’s stupid.  It shouldn’t matter.

Hanzo shakes his head and splashes some water on his face.  They will figure out… something.

Once he’s sufficiently calmed down, Hanzo pockets the ring and walks back out to find Jesse talking on his comm.

“Yea we’ll be fine.  Give us some time to pull ourselves together then we’ll head out.  Should be able to meet back up with ya guys by one o’clock.” Jesse turns around at the sound of the bathroom door opening and gives a nod to Hanzo before finishing up the call.  “Alright, sounds good. See ya then.”

Jesse hangs up and there’s a moment of awkward silence.

“Was that the team?”  Hanzo finally asks.

“Yea, Fareeha specifically.  ‘Parently had all’a them worryin’ all night but it’s all good now.”

“Good, good…”

More awkward silence.  Or maybe it’s just awkward to Hanzo.  He hates this, not knowing what to say or how to act.  He thought he was long since past this with Jesse.

“So, uhh, I had a thought while I was talkin’ to ‘Reeha.  I couldn’t find a marriage certificate when I was lookin’ for my comm, and considerin’ how late it was when we apparently tied the knot, I don’t think we’re actually legally married.”

Hanzo didn’t realise how much tension was in his shoulders until it disappears with a relieved exhale.  He mutters out “ _ oh thank the gods” _ under his breath in Japanese and slumps against door frame.  For just a moment, Hanzo thinks everything is okay. What happened last night can stay here in this room and be forgotten.  That is, until he hears the hurt in Jesse’s voice.

“Do ya… not want to be married to me?”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to Jesse and his heart falls into his stomach.  “Nani?”

“Do you not want to be married to me?  Because I thought-” Jesse drags a hand through his hair  and stands up quickly to pace back and forth. “Look, I know this probably ain’t the best time to tell ya this but…  I’d be lyin’ if I said I hadn’t thought ‘bout askin’ you to marry me. I know I first said it in the heat of the moment and that it don’t count, but I’ve though long an’ hard ‘bout it, and _ I do  _ want to be with ya forever.  I thought- I thought you felt similar…”

It’s only pure panic at the thought of hurting Jesse that gets Hanzo to push through the emotions clogging his veins.

“No.  Jes, no.  It’s not that.  It’s just- I-” Hanzo takes a frustrated breath and tries to get his thoughts in order.  In the meantime he forces himself to walk over to Jesse instead of jump out of the window like he would prefer to do.  He takes one hand in his own and places his other on Jesse’s chest, fingertips sliding under the open shirt to play with the hair there.

Why does this have to be so hard?  He’s stared down terrorists before and negotiated with more yakuza members than he can remember.  Talking with his boyfriend should be easy.

Fine, he’ll just have to start at the beginning.

“The first time I imagined my wedding, back when I was young and still a part of the clan, I thought it was going to be a traditional, formal, affair.  A means to an end for something that amounted to nothing more than a business transaction.”

Jesse covers the hand on his chest with his own.  A small show of support that gives Hanzo just enough resolve to continue on.

“I did not think of it again for many years.  Did not think that would ever be an option for me again.  Then I met you, and we started this, and I started thinking about it as well.  A small, happy ceremony with just us, our friends, and our families.”

A light goes off in Jesse’s head.  “It’s not me that yer upset about. It’s how it happened.”

“Yes.”  Hanzo hesitates for a second before continuing on.  “As well as that even though I have imagined it, I do not believe I am ready for it yet.”

Jesse is very honestly confused.  He opens his mouth to ask what he means but stops when he sees the tension between Hanzo’s brows.  The tension he only sees when Hanzo is feeling particularly guilty and expecting extreme reprimands.

“Okay,” Jesse says instead.

“What?”

“Okay.  I understand that ya ain’t ready and I respect that.”

“But-“

Jesse wraps an arm around Hanzo’s waist to pull him closer and gently shushes him with a thumb traced over his lips.  “Darlin’ ya don’t have to explain anythin’ to me. You’ll never owe me an explanation. If ya say yer not ready then I believe you.  An’ I would hate myself if I forced ya into somethin’ yer not ready for.”

Hanzo hesitates and waivers, but eventually a small smile forms and he relaxes into Jesse’s hold.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

“Welcome, baby.  When ya are ready I’ll be right here.  Besides,” Jesse leans back just a bit to look at Hanzo, “when I get married, I expect my ring to cost at least two dollars.”

“Oh, expensive tastes I see,” Hanzo says with a laugh.

“Well you should’ve already known that.  I am datin’ you after all, the most exquisite man I have ever seen.  No one can put a number on you.”

Hanzo laughs again and buries his face in the side of Jesse’s neck.  They stand there for a couple minutes, just holding each other until Jesse speaks up again.

“Now honey, I hate to ruin the moment, but I gotta take a piss an’ we should probably get goin’ sooner than later.”

Hanzo let’s him go with an exaggerated sigh and pout.

“Oh don’t give me that look.  I promise I’ll make it up to ya.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I’m thinkin’ when we get back to base we take a quiet night in.  An old movie, popcorn, and chocolate? But no alcohol!”

“I might be amenable to that.”

Jesse grins as he walks backwards into the bathroom.  “Sounds like a date.”

Hanzo watches the door close behind him and listens to whistled tune start up.  

Hmm.  Maybe he’ll be ready sooner than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://cryptidhanzoshimada.tumblr.com/)


End file.
